


i'm reaching out (am i doing it right?)

by Mister_Fox



Series: unacceptable losses [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Grief/Mourning, Ichigo has Feelings but Kisuke is still too confused by everything, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Ichigo-san is more absent, than really missing.Kisuke is good at three things: observation&infiltration, target elimination, and science.He is well aware that his skills in the interpersonal relationships area are rather lacking. But there is so little he can offer Ichigo-san in return for everything he's done, that he will have to try and do his best.UraIchi Week 2020 - Day 5, Touch.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: unacceptable losses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586413
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	i'm reaching out (am i doing it right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This happens about three or four months after ['reach the epilogue'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038781)!

He lets his cero rip through the ranks of Hollows, turning them to dust, as he turns his attention to the group of Menos making their way to him through the forest.

He growls, and _charges,_ and really, he barely needs his sword for this when his fingers have all turned to long, sharp white claws.

Their identical shapes blur in front of him as he destroys them, one, three, seven-

There are no Hollows left in this clearing, no Hollows left anywhere nearby, but the itch to destroy is still there, still _burning_ , and he yowls at the sky in challenge.

But there is no answer.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, the tightly reined-in reiatsu barely released outside the body warm and familiar and _soothing_ , waves of deliberately cultivated calm shared across their connection until the mask on Ichigo’s face crumbles into dust.

Kisuke stands there, having chased after the raging storm of Ichigo’s reiatsu that tore up this section of the forest of Menos and having braved the worst of it to reach him, his clothes shredded, deep gouges from flying rocks or even sheer sharpness of the reiatsu having cut right through his own shielding. He doesn’t look bothered by the fact that he’s bleeding profusely, however, merely waiting to be acknowledged.

“I have been told there are occasions in which it is appropriate to grieve without covering it up with a mask, Ichigo-san,” Kisuke says politely, voice quiet, but he is looking right in Ichigo’s eyes.

“How did you-” his voice sounds so very Hollow, still, and Kisuke winces slightly.

“Once I became aware of your absence from the class you were supposed to teach, and your departure, I asked Mayuri-san if there would be any reason for you to be upset on this day.” Kisuke suddenly looks slightly anxious, his calm fracturing slightly, and Ichigo’d feel honoured to see the way he’s now feeling safe enough to let his masks and roles crack around Ichigo- but he’s too numb, he misses his _sisters_ too much for there to be left space for anything else in his heart right now. “I- I have overstepped my bounds, but I worried you may have come to harm if you were to remain in that state. I can depart, if that would be preferable, Ichigo-sama.”

Ichigo’s been long aware that killing things or getting shitfaced is probably not the best way of acknowledging anniversaries, but…. well, everyone back home was much the same.

Kisuke’s looking like he’s about to bolt, however, and he should probably. Answer him, before he flees and spends the _next_ several months too terrified to speak to his noble of a husband, again.

He lays a hand over Kisuke’s, where it’s still laying on his shoulder, an act so _bold_ of him Ichigo’s actually a little surprised he didn’t faint from daring to do so.

...Okay, maybe he’s being a little uncharitable, but at least it’s distracting him from what he’s feeling.

“I think I’ve destroyed enough of this place for today. Lunch might be a good idea… My youngest sister used to make this delicious soup. I could… try to recreate it, and make enough for both of us.” Ichigo eyes Kisuke, and more specifically the way he’s going rather _grey_. “You should probably heal yourself first, I think. I can get us both back just fine by myself. And it’s _just Ichigo._ ”

“As you say, Ichigo-san.”

He’ll break him out of that eventually. He’s already downgraded from -sama, and it’s only taken four months.

Reluctantly he lets go of Kisuke’s hand, so he can get on with healing himself.

Current track record suggests it’ll be another month before Kisuke initiates touching again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my food and water!
> 
> Here's a link to [Cywscross' UraIchi Discord Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)!


End file.
